Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, William rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $7.61 each and baskets of oranges for $8.43 each. William decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of oranges because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did William need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount William needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the oranges. Price of kiwis + price of oranges = total price. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ William needs to pay $16.04.